The Titan's Daughter
by CappuccinoBelleMare13
Summary: Percy Jackson's son is dating an unclaimed girl at Camp Half-Blood. This has started a war among the Gods and will unlock secrets that no one was ever supposed to uncover. Not even Vendetta. *May contain spoilers!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The Titan's Daughter Prologue

3rd Person POV

After the overthrow of their father, Uranus, Kronus and Rhea had their first child. She was to be the second generation of Titans. Knowing that their first child would be their only true successor as Titans, Kronus let her live. They named her Vendetta because of her great power and blood lust. She was more powerful than all of Uranus and Gaia's children; more powerful than her parents. Vendetta trained endlessly for the day she would inherit the Earth and Sky.

After thirteen years of Vendetta's training, Rhea bore another child. Kronus, knowing that one of his sons would be his downfall, swallowed this child. In fact, he swallowed the next four children as well. Rhea gave her last son, Zeus, to Vendetta and told her to bring Zeus to Gaia. Vendetta hated Zeus from the moment she looked at his face, but obeying her mother, she brought Zeus to Gaia. Before Vendetta handed Zeus over, he looked into her violet eyes, which he would remember the rest of his immortal life. Rhea, meanwhile, gave her husband a rock to swallow.

For years, Rhea, Kronus, and Vendetta lived in peace; Kronus knowing nothing of his son. One day, after Zeus had grown, Rhea made an elixir for Zeus to give to Kronus. The elixir would force Kronus to throw up his children. Zeus attacked, trying to force the elixir into Kronus' mouth. During the one-on-one battle, Kronus fell, scraping his scythe across Vendetta's back, leaving an eternal scar. Zeus was too engaged in battle to hear her screams and would never know of her existence. He would only remember the brilliant violet eyes that had rescued him.

Once Zeus had released his brothers and sisters, there was a great war. During the war, just as Kronus was about to be overthrown, Rhea took Vendetta to an area on the Earth that would one day be Athens. She encased her daughter in golden Ichor to protect her from the wrath of the Gods. There Vendetta would remain, unbeknown to her siblings, for many years. There she was forgotten by all but her mother, who hoped for her return.

But now, she has been released and her legacy leaves destruction in it's path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter One

I ran towards the boundary of Camp Half-Blood to meet my parents. I was the fifteen-year old son of two Demigods. My mother, Annabeth, was a daughter of Athena. My father, Percy, was a son of Poseidon. I saw them walking over the boundary with Chiron and my heart fluttered in my chest. I was nervous and I had good reason. I hadn't seen my parents in half a year and today they were going to meet my girlfriend. It wasn't the meeting part that had me particularly worried. Vendetta was unclaimed which would make Dad mad. Vendetta being unclaimed had sent fingers pointing and accusations flying. I was afraid that my parents were going to blame Vendetta for the chaos on Olympus.

I was pulled from thought as my mother flung myself at me. She screamed, "Luke!" as she hugged me in an embrace that should've broken my ribs. "Mom" I gasped as I hugged her back, "I do sort of need my ribs." "Oh, sorry" She replied as she loosened her grip slightly. When she finally let go of me, it was my father's turn. He gave me a short hug and said, "It's great to see you again, Luke." Chiron looked down over the camp as we exchanged greetings. My father went to stand by Chiron. The sun was just overhead and beat down on us. "It's been a long time since we've been here." Dad said. "Both of us" Mom replied. Chiron chuckled deeply, "Well Annabeth, someone here has finally topped your fighting skills." A sly look filled my mom's eyes and a sick feeling filled my stomach. "I want to see this camper's skills." She said. My stomach dropped even farther because this camper was my girlfriend.

Chiron led us through the camp and many people waved at my parents. Great, so everyone knew my parents. I walked in silence as I listened to my parents talk to Chiron and question him on the progress of the camp over the years. Suddenly, I heard someone say, "Percy? Annabeth?" A tall satyr named Grover ran over to us. Dad and Grover hugged and then Mom and Grover hugged. "You guys know each other?" I asked, pointing at them. "Grover was my guardian and has been my best friend since I was twelve." I looked at them weird and then said, "I'll go get Vendetta. She's probably at the lake." I jogged off towards the lake and my cabin.

Unfortunately for me, my parents, Chiron, and Grover followed. When we reached the edge of the lake I could see my girlfriend and her friends on jet-skis on the water. My girlfriend wore no life jacket and a camo bikini. My parents looked disapprovingly at Chiron as they saw the jet-skis. They didn't like the idea of this much technology in Camp Half-Blood. Vendetta turned towards our shore and hit the gas. She was probably going about seventy mph when she turned to avoid hitting shore. The jet-ski sent up a small spray and skidded to a halt. "Vendetta. What have I told you about reckless driving?" Chiron said. "Sorry" She said, laughing. The other girls pulled up next to her. I recognized one of them as a daughter of Athena.

"You want to come, Luke?" Vendetta asked. "Actually, I'd like to introduce you to some people." I said as I tossed her a cover-up that was lying on the shore. She caught it and put it on. "Please?" She asked. "Sure." I replied. She stepped out onto the water and started to walk to shore. I grabbed her hand as she stepped onto the shore. "Vendetta, these are my parents. Mom and Dad this is my girlfriend, Vendetta." Vendetta smiled warmly and shook both my parent's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" My mother exclaimed. "Indeed." My father agreed. "So who is your God parent?" Dad asked.

Vendetta glanced at me and then looked down at her feet. We both squirmed slightly. "I. Uh. Haven't been claimed yet." She said looking my father in the eyes. "How old are you?" He asked, his nostrils flaring slightly. "Fourteen." She said. Dad clenched his fists and walked away. The lake behind us began to get murky and the waves very choppy. "What did I do?" Vendetta asked me. "It's not your fault, sweetheart." Mom said, "He feels betrayed by the Gods." "Oh." Vendetta replied. Mom gave her a hug and then ran off after Dad. I met Vendetta's gaze and her violet eyes had misted over. "That went well" She said and walked to the edge of the lake. My father turned and looked at me. I shook my head and turned around to walk to Vendetta. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 2

Mom was arguing with Dad. This wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Let's go." I heard Vendetta say from behind me, "I'll meet you at the dock of your cabin." She threw her cover-up at me. Chiron nodded at us and Grover waved. I started jogging towards my cabin. Within minutes I was standing on the dock in a pair of swim trunks. I watched Vendetta smile and shake her head. She hit the gas and the jet-ski shot forward. Both my parents spun upon hearing the jet-ski. Vendetta grabbed the handlebar of an unused jet-ski as she shot past it. Right before she reached my dock she took a sharp turn and let go of the handlebar. My parents' eyes widened to the size of a Uncle Tyson's dinner plate. I leaped off the dock and landed on the jet-ski. I hit the gas and followed Vendetta, who had been joined by her friends. I winced slightly as I saw the long scar that spanned Vendetta's back. She turned and yelled, "Hurry up water boy!" I laughed and turned the gas to full throttle.

I had just about passed her when a huge wall of water rose in front of us. We all hit the brake and I looked back at my father. He looked about just as surprised as we were. The water began to reshape itself into the upper body of a man. I really big like twenty foot tall man. The man's hand shot out and grabbed Vendetta. We were all screaming except Vendetta who, at present moment, was petrified. "Pandora!" She finally screamed. The black ring on her finger turned into a gorgeous, fire-blackened silver sword. "Who is your parent!" The water-man roared. The ground and water rumbled for miles around. We heard screams coming from the main part of camp. Vendetta swung her sword through the head of man. He roared once more and crashed back down to the lake. Which left Vendetta to fall twenty feet to the surface of the lake.

Luckily, she hit feet first. Her sword was thrown in the lake near Athena's daughter, Grace. Grace dove in after the sword and she came back up with the ring. Vendetta resurfaced a few moments later. Her jet-ski was totally demolished and the pieces were scattered around the lake. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up onto the jet-ski. I hit the gas and we shot off towards the shore. We were close to shore when I cut the power on the jet-ski. My parents ran to the edge of the lake and helped Vendetta onto shore.

"Are you ok?" My parents kept asking. "Yeah I'm fine." Vendetta said, "It's not the first time the Gods have tried something like that." My parents' mouths dropped open and hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta POV

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 4

They acted incredulously as soon as the words had left my mouth, "It's not the first time the Gods have tried something like that." I shrugged and Grace tossed my ring back. I caught it and slipped it onto my right ring finger. I could feel the power writhing beneath it's black surface. Victoria, a daughter of Aphrodite, punched my shoulder lightly. "C'mon. Let's go get." Victoria said. I saw Luke whisper to his parents, "She stays in the Aphrodite or Athena cabin." Grace, Victoria, and I started to jog away. "Meet us at the battle arena, Vendetta!" Chiron called. I stopped and gave him a thumbs-up before jogging away.

Fifteen minutes, a clean t-shirt, and a pair of dry jeans later, I was in the battle arena. Grace was helping me fasten the buckles of my battle corset. Victoria, meanwhile, was helping fasten my leather boots. I, on the other hand, was busy tightening my arm-guards and trying to find my shield. I never knew it would be so hard to get on battle gear. Grace gave a final pull on a strap of the corset. Victoria got up to stand next to Grace. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I said. "No problem! Go kick Dylan's butt!" Grace said as she tossed me a bracelet that matched my ring. My bracelet/shield, Chaos, matched my ring/sword, Pandora. I thought the names sort of matched.

Anyways, back to the fight. Annabeth had wanted to see me fight so Dylan had volunteered. Dylan was a sixteen year old son of Zeus who happened to be Luke's best friend. He looked exactly like Luke's parents' friend, Thalia; tall with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Very unlike Luke's gentle blue-green eyes. Anyways, I had always like Thalia, she had taught me some of the Hunter's fighting strategies. I snapped out of thought as Chiron motioned for us to come over. "I want you two to fight elemental." Chiron said to Dylan and I. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, smiling. Chiron turned to Luke's parents. "Elemental fighting is a style of fighting when the demigod or demigoddess uses their parent's realm, so to speak, or power to fight another. I know what your thinking, Vendetta isn't claimed. You'll be surprised to find out that she is extremely powerful." I laughed and snapped my sword and shield out.

I walked over to the middle of the arena. Dylan pulled his earring out and it burst into into a sword. His shield was already on his left arm. I smirked and my sword went ablaze with purple flame.


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 4

Chiron blew an airhorn signaling the start of our fight. I slammed my blazing sword against his shield. HIs electrically charged blade swung at mine as Dylan tried to escape the heat of the flames. "Chaos" I whispered and my shield turned back into a bracelet as an electric shock pulsed through my body. Dylan had the slight upperhand for now. I felt a blast of air hit my face. Dylan swung his sword, but I hit his legs with the flat edge of my blade. The force of the blow knocked his feet out from under him. I thought the fight was over, but Dylan rolled and sprung back up. I slammed my sword into the ground. Annabeth was looking at me with an impressed look. The earth split open with an explosion of flames, knocking everyone down except for me of course.

I started walking towards Dylan. I set my hair on fire, one of my favorite tricks. I could set my hair on fire and un-light it, but still have my hair in perfect condition. Suddenly, the ground split open even farther. Out of the flames came Hades in his beast form. He made a wild grab for me. "Who's your parent!" The beast roared. "Goddammit!" I screamed, slashing my sword towards the flaming beast, "Why can't you guys just leave me alone!" Hades made another swipe at me and re-opened the scar along my back. I screamed and Hades transformed back into his Mick Jagger looking form. "I don't believe it." He said. I pulled my hand away from my back. Luke was suddenly by my side, but both Hades and I were looking at my hand. It was covered in a gold liquid.

Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Grace, Victoria, and Dylan were running towards us. Luke noticed the gold on my hand. I sat in paralyzed shock. Everyone who had run over was pretty much in shock. "She's coming to Olympus with me." Hades said. "No!" I screamed, but Hades grabbed my arm and in a flash of smoke, we vanished.

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are so short! They will get longer! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vendetta POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**A/N: Please take my poll to see who will be Vendetta's enemy! Cybercookies if you review! Enjoy!**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 5

Hades and I appeared in the minor God and Goddess part of Olympus. Hemera, the goddess of daylight and sun, was glaring at me. In a flash of bright light, the wound on my back had healed. Hades didn't even bother to ask if I was alright or to say anything to Hemera. Hades set off at fast pace towards the temple at the top of the hill. I bowed quickly to Hemera and jogged after Hades. "Thank you" I yelled behind me. Hemera smiled and waved. Suddenly, he transformed into a ten-foot tall version of his Mick Jagger form. "Damn" I panted, trying to keep up with the towering God. Now let me tell you one thing, running uphill is not easy. Luckily for me, there was wind and the stone of the road had good grip. "Slow down, dammit!" I yelled up to Hades, "Still only five foot eleven down here!" He looked down at me for the first time in about ten minutes. He snorted and started to walk slower, though I still had to jog to keep up. Many minor gods and goddesses stared at me weirdly. Zeus had banned Hades and all demigods from Olympus about three months ago because one of Hades' sons had annoyed him.

When we finally reached the Temple of the Twelve Thrones, I was completely out of breath. I was bent over panting, but Hades continued. Wheezing, I drunkenly jogged into the temple. (Not a pretty picture if you can imagine it!) Right as we walked into the room holding the twelve thrones, a bolt of lightning nearly hit my head. Zeus sat comfortably on his throne as well as the other major ten. "I'm disgusted, brother. First, you come back into a place from which you were banned. Second, you brought a demigod with you." Zeus stood up and started to walk towards us. For some reason he looked taller than Hades. The master bolt started to crackle in Zeus' left hand. "Thirdly, you finally decided to claim your daughter after days of battle!" Zeus yelled. With that yell, all of Olympus shook and I heard the cries of the minor gods and goddesses from below us. "Zeus, please! He is not my father" I cried, trying to stop the coming battle.

Zeus picked me up and threw me against the nearest wall. "Pandora twin" I whispered in pain. I picked myself up off the ground and my ring turned into two, thin blades. Another one of my favorite tricks. Each blade was a perfect replica of my original sword except each blade was thinner and slightly curved. Zeus laughed and his master bolt turned into a crackling, silver sword. This was going to be hard being he was four feet taller than me and his sword more powerful. "I can beat your son and I can beat you." I said, a look of determination filling my eyes. Zeus's smile slipped from his face. "Why you little bitch." He said thunderously. Fear and adrenaline rushed through my body, making all of my senses come alive. I put my weight on my left leg, trying to look coy and relaxed. "Are you all talk or are you going to fight?" I asked in the best taunting voice that I could manage. Zeus snarled and I knew that I had done my job well. No one could see the fear that was hidden beneath my coy outer shell.

He slashed his sword at me and I leapt backwards. Being he was about four feet taller, I decided to stay out of the way for now. I leapt out of the way of every blow. He slashed his sword upwards and I did a backflip to get out of way. It was time to fight. Both of my blades set ablaze with purple flame as they had done with Zeus's son. I swung one blade to cut Zeus's leg and swung the other one to block his uppercut. He roared as my fiery blade cut a small slice of his leg. Time to aim higher. Zeus started throwing heavier, more powerful blows. I knocked the blade out of the the way and went to stab his stomach. Zeus had gotten smarter within the last minute and he pushed me backwards. I fell to my knees. I knelt there, in hopes Zeus would fall for my trick. He came over to finish me.

Suddenly, I stabbed one flaming blade through his foot. He yelled and I pulled the blade out of his foot. I ran for a few feet and threw myself onto my knees to slide across the floor, slicing his knee open in the process. Golden Ichor flew everywhere, coating the floor which made me slide even farther. I stopped when I crashed into Zeus's empty throne. Ares had stood up and was shouting, but Zeus held up his hand and silenced him. I climbed up onto Zeus's throne. He swung his huge sword and as I leapt off the throne Zeus destroyed his own throne. I hit the floor and covered my head as pieces of stone and dust rained down. I didn't even flinch when a particularly heavy stone hit my back. I picked myself up, coughing on dust, to see Zeus nearing on me. I coughed once more and ran for the other side of the temple. I turned around, trapped between a wall and Zeus. If I turned right, I would run right into Hestia's hearth. If I turned left, I would run into Hades, who probably wouldn't spare me for an opportunity to fight Zeus.

"Pandora return." I whispered and my blades morphed back into one. I held up the blade in one last attempt, but with a whistle, my sword spun out of my hand. I heard the devastating clatter of metal on stone. I looked at Zeus with a look of hatred and distress. He smiled and then looked me in the eyes. His eyes widened and his sword clattered to the ground. The sword returned to it's bolt form, sending bolts of lightning everywhere. "You." Zeus gasped. The other eleven gods and goddesses murmured among themselves and pointed. Athena wore a confused look as did Poseidon. Hades rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Zeus pulled a knife out of his belt. I fell backwards, trying to escape the blade. He made one smooth cut across my forearm. Golden Ichor flowed out and I started to breath harder. What did it mean? "It is you." Zeus stated simply. The others burst out into chaos. Zeus stood in front of me, his eyes huge. He was stunned. Every muscle in his body was still. Every muscle in my body was tense and ready to strike. "It is you." He repeated a final time. That's when Hades made a wild grab for the master bolt.


	7. Chapter 7

Vendetta POV

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me!**

**A/N: Thanks to Stina Whatever, Sssserpenssossiaa, Underworld Chick, and CT for reviewing! *Hands out cyber-cookies* R&R please!**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 6

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hades dove for the bolt. Zeus turned and backhanded him, but Hades kept coming. Ares leapt down from his throne and Artemis drew her bow. The other gods and goddesses were in chaos. Athena stood rubbing her temples while Poseidon yelled at Hermes. Ares was engaged in battle with Hades. Zeus stood in the middle of the throne room looking bewildered. Artemis aimed her bow higher and I realized it was pointed at me. I grabbed my sword from the floor and leapt up. Artemis let the arrow fly and I easily deflected it with my blade. She drew another arrow from her quiver. I ran towards the Master Bolt which, unfortunately, was between two battling gods.

"C'mon Zeus, ol' boy!" I yelled. Zeus snapped out of thought and reached for his knife. I flipped forward to avoid another one of Artemis's arrows. Apollo had joined the fight between Hades and Ares.

"Stay still!" Artemis screeched as she drew her third arrow.

"Damn! What did I ever do to you!" I yelled, sliding out of the way of yet another arrow.

"You started this fight, little demon!" Artemis screamed and she threw a knife at me. I slipped behind Zeus, who was walking towards the battling gods, to avoid the knife. I heard Artemis scream in fury. I watched as the gods battled, biding my time so that I could grab the bolt. I ran and threw myself in between the gods. Swords stopped slashing momentarily. All the gods and goddesses stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. I raised the bolt above my head. I heard shouts and murmurs.

"Silence!" I yelled and slammed the bolt down next to me. Zeus's eyes widened as the bolt grew and turned into a scythe. Electricity crackled through my hair. My hands burned and memories came flooding back all at once.

"Who are you?" Athena cried out. I picked out a single memory and answered.

"I am Vendetta. First born daughter of Kronus and Rhea. The only second generation Titan." I said and my voice rang out over the temple. Artemis raised her bow again, but Zeus held up his hand.

"Why have you come, Vendetta?" Zeus asked.

"This man" I said and I pointed the scythe at Hades, "Took me from Camp Half-Blood in hopes of getting his Olympus privileges back and, as we just witnessed, the Master Bolt." Athena shuffled uncomfortably. Poseidon had his trident in hand.

"I just want to go home." I said, lowering my gaze. Zeus looked around at all of the gods and goddesses.

"Can I have my bolt back?" He asked, holding his hand out. I nodded and tossed the scythe at him. The moment it touched his hand, it turned back into a bolt. His eyebrows lifted slightly. I re-sheathed my sword. Zeus nodded at Apollo and Ares. Each god grabbed one of my arms. Artemis smiled nastily.

"I'm sorry, but you're just too dangerous and much too important. You must stay here." Zeus said, walking over to his throne. I struggled to get free of the two gods. Each god snapped a gold cuff on my upper arm.

"As long as you wear those cuffs, you can not leave Olympus." Zeus said. I snarled at him. Zeus went to sit down, but the stone crumbled beneath him. Artemis raised her bow again, but Apollo glared at her until she lowered the bow.

"Remember who you're speaking to, little brother." I said and my eye flashed dangerously. Zeus gasped softly. Hades chuckled from over in the corner. Zeus swallowed and turned to Aphrodite.

"Get Vendetta some appropriate attire." Zeus said and waved in my general direction. Aphrodite smiled and walked towards the front of the temple. Apollo pushed me forward. I glared at him and walked after Aphrodite.

"Come." She motioned for me to come with her. We walked out of the temple and started back down the hill.

"Summon the Jackson family." I heard Zeus say from inside the temple. At once I was filled with joy and dread. This couldn't be good. Aphrodite picked up the pace slightly. I was lucky that she had transformed down to my size. Her golden curls bounced with each step. We finally stopped at a rather large stone temple-looking thing. Aphrodite stepped inside and I followed. I realized that this was her home because there were clothes, jewelry, perfume bottles, and cases of makeup everywhere.

"So" Aphrodite started, "You like that Luke Jackson boy."

"Yeah" I replied, looking at her weirdly. She started rummaging through a pile of clothes.

"Well he is pretty good looking..." Aphrodite said, holding up a blue dress. She shook her head and put the dress back.

"Not that he compares to Ares, of course. I would never abandon him for a mere mortal!' Aphrodite exclaimed. She held up a brown dress, but almost instantly threw it back on the pile. She sighed and muttered something about my eyes matching very few colors.

"You should think about that. I mean, you're a goddess" She started. I glared at her.

"Excuse me! Titan. You're a titan and you can't stay with a mortal forever." Aphrodite said. She held up a white dress and then tossed it to me. Aphrodite also handed me a gold belt and a gold circlet.

"There's an area in the back where you can change. Hurry please!" Aphrodite said, ushering me towards the back, "I still have to do your hair and makeup." She snatched the circlet.

"Sorry, you don't need that yet." She said, apologetically. I smiled and walked to the back. I put on the white dress and saw that it was fashioned like an ancient Greek dress. It draped off one shoulder and had appropriate coverage. I thanked the gods for that because Aphrodite's dress showed WAY too much. I shook my head and fastened the belt around my waist. I slipped my belt into a loop in the belt. I had noticed earlier that none of the gods wore shoes so, I took my boots off. I dropped my previous clothes on the floor and walked out to meet Aphrodite. She smiled when she saw me. She held a hand out to me and led me over to a small makeup stand. It looked almost like a modern day salon.

"Hold on while I do your hair and makeup. It shouldn't take very long." Aphrodite said. She snapped her fingers and a perfume bottle flew into her hands. She sprayed it all over me and I coughed. I felt like I was suffocating in the stench. When I could finally see again I looked into the mirror. Aphrodite stood behind me looking very smug. She placed the circlet on my head. I barely even recognized myself. I truly looked worthy of being on Mt. Olympus. I turned and hugged Aphrodite.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She pushed me off gently.

"Careful! You'll muss my dress!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She shook her head.

"We must go now. Zeus is expecting us back soon." She said and walked out of the door. I walked in front of her.

"You are truly gorgeous." I heard Aphrodite whisper from behind me. I smiled and continued walking. When we reached the temple, Zeus wouldn't even look at me.

"Great job, my dear." I heard Ares whisper to Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled and sat in her throne. Hephaestus smoldered with anger at the opposite end of the throne room. I went to stand next to Apollo's throne.

"You can sit, dearest." Apollo whispered to me. Artemis's jaw clenched. I sat on the arm of Apollo's throne. There was still plenty of room for Apollo's arm because the arm of the throne alone was five feet long. The throne was made for a ten foot tall god.

"Thank you" I whispered to him. He turned his attention to the door as did the rest of the gods and goddesses. Percy, Annabeth, and Luke had just walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Vendetta POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: *Evil GLARE* Underworld Chick keeps bothering me to write so yeah... Thanks to UnderWorld Chick, .xX, Stina Whatever, ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER, and Hannah Ables for reviewing! Cyber-cookies! PS. I beg of you! Take my poll! :D (PS. Sorry RoseFlower it wouldn't let me write your name correctly!)  
**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 7

As the Jackson family walked in, I couldn't help but notice that Luke was as handsome as ever though he was obviously anxious. Annabeth looked nervous. Percy looked angry and distressed. Apollo tensed next to me. Artemis whispered something to Aphrodite. Aphrodite whispered something back, but Artemis whispered something back immediately. Aprhodite's eyebrows lifted and she looked convinced. The love goddess eyed the Jackson family. She turned to Athena and whispered something. Athena didn't seem to be buying the idea. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and handed something to Athena. Athena sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. All three goddesses sat back comfortably.

"That did not look good at all." Apollo whispered to me.

"I was thinking the same thing" I whispered back. Zeus glared at me.

"Shut. Up." Zeus growled. I smirked, but stopped talking. Zeus gave me a final death glare and turned back to the Jackson family.

"Do you know this girl?" Zeus asked. He made a hand motion towards me. I made Zeus's throne start to crack. He didn't notice.

"Yes. She's a family friend." Percy answered, confidently. The crack slowly grew larger and smaller spider cracks spread through the rest of the throne. Finally, Zeus's weight was too much and the throne collapsed into a cloud of dust. I grinned widely. He roared at me.

"Bitch!" Zeus yelled, pulling out the Master Bolt. A scythe appeared in my hand.

"Respect your elders" I said with a smirk. Zeus's snarl grew bigger and he stepped forward with the bolt. I raised my scythe. Electricity crackled through the air. I made the air in the room have two times more pressure. Zeus started to look uncomfortable as well as the other Olympians.

"Whoa, whoa. Whats happening!" Annabeth burst out. We all looked at the Jackson family. I had forgotten them momentarily.

"This girl, Vendetta, is in fact the only second-generation Titan. She was born before the first six Olympian Gods. She also helped save me from our father's wrath." Zeus said, waving in my general direction once again. Annabeth and Percy looked at me.

"Yes, remember that the next time you call me bitch." I retorted. I sat down on the arm of Apollo's throne again. His leg shifted slightly. I glanced at Luke and noticed that he was avoiding my gaze. Artemis looked surprisingly smug for having just had a mental breakdown.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked, shifting his weight to one leg.

"I have a few questions. Did you know of her true form before this day?" Zeus said.

"No."

"Was your son aware?"

"No."

"Did she at any point support Kronus?"

"No."

"Did she ever show any signs of trying to be like a Titan?"

"No."

"Did she even know who she was?"

"No." I answered. Zeus glared.

"I still don't remember anything, but apparently I'm the Titan's daughter." I continued. Hera nudged Zeus gently.

"She is our eldest sister, Zeus. There's not much we can do. Unless you want to throw a fourteen year girl into the depths of Tartarus!" Hera exclaimed.

Zeus seemed to be pondering the idea. Hera slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare think about it!" She screeched. Artemis leaned forward slightly.

"I think it's a very good idea. Let her rot with her father." Artemis hissed. I snarled. I made my hair catch on fire. Artemis only shrunk back slightly. Apollo didn't move at all.

"Well being this seems to be a god and goddess issue, can we leave?" Percy interrupted us.

"Of course. Thank you, Jackson family." Zeus said and he then started to argue with Poseidon. The throne room burst into chaos once again. I unlit my hair. The Jackson family left. I avoided Olympian gods and goddesses and slipped out of the door. I caught up with the Jackson family about halfway down the hill. Percy and Annabeth gave us one glance and walked away to give us privacy.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. It's scary almost." I started. Words rushed through my mouth and I tried to control what I was saying. Luke held up a hand.

"I don't think this is going to work, V." Luke said. He used my initial instead of my name, which was unusual. If he called me anything it was usual something along the lines of "assassin" or "stealth."

"You're a goddess Titan thingy now and I'm still mortal. You're thousands, maybe millions of years older than me. I don't think that we should be together anymore. It's just not going to work out." Luke said, still avoiding my gaze. I felt tears welling behind my eyes.

"Fine." I said shaking my head, "Go then." Luke sighed and turned away.

"Goodbye Vendetta." Luke said and with that he left Mt. Olympus. I stood there, dumbfounded. A sudden realization hit me. I wiped tears from my eyes. I turned and walked back to the temple. The Olympians were still arguing. I walked straight up to Artemis.

I plunged my sword through her chest.

**A/N: Review and tell me how you liked it! While you're at it, check out the UnderWorld Chick and scorchclaw1 Facebook page! I will be forever grateful if you do! Plus there's an art contest :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Vendetta POV

**Disclaimer: Not even close to owning it.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! NO, ZOE DON'T TOUCH THAT! *Sigh* I'll be back. JUST READ AND REVIEW! Because remember, Artemis's life and the fate of all the gods are in my hands! Mwahahahahahaha!**

The Titan's Daughter

Chapter 8

Golden Ichor flew everywhere as my blade slashed through Artemis's chest. Zeus yelled in outrage. My face stayed strangely calm and my eyes flashed.

"Die bitch." I said, simply. I tasted blood on my lip and I don't think that it was my own. I pulled my blade out of Artemis's chest and more Ichor spewed everywhere. She was gasping for the breath and the temple was deathly silent. Suddenly, chaos broke out. Gods and goddesses went everywhere. I was pulled off by Apollo and Ares. I managed to get a few good shots in at Ares before my sword was knocked out of my hand. I was pinned down on the floor by Ares. Apollo went to tend to his sister. Damn bitch wouldn't die. I screamed in fury and writhed on the floor.

"Get her out of here!" Zeus roared. Ares pulled me up and forced me out of the temple. As soon as we were out of the temple, Ares slammed my head against one of the stone pillars. I gasped in pain as he did it again. I landed a punch on Ares, but he wasn't stopping. My vision began to blur and my breath caught in my throat. How could things have changed so quickly? I had had the perfect life just this morning. After a third slam, my mind faded in blackness. I felt my body collapse to the ground.

I woke up in pain in a small dark room. I started to sit up, but a hand on my shoulder gently pushed me back down.

"Slowly" A voice said, softly. I felt something wet against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Apollo leaning over me. Even in the dark room he radiated a certain glow. He held a wet cloth to my head.

"Ares hit your head much harder than necessary." Apollo said, with a sad smile. I winced when I tried to smile.

"You think you can sit up?" Apollo asked. I nodded slightly. I slowly sat up and my head throbbed. He handed me some ambrosia. I nibbled on it, gratefully. My pain dulled immediately.

"Why are you here?" I asked, cautiously, "I just almost killed your sister. Aren't you a bit pissed?" Apollo pondered my statement.

"I am, but I know what she did to you. She was very cruel." Apollo answered. I squinted. This could be a trick.

"What did she do then?" I asked, almost nastily. Apollo didn't look fazed. He smiled warmly and continued to dab at my forehead with the wet cloth.

"She made Aphrodite plant thoughts about dumping you in Luke's head" Apollo answered. I looked at him, incredulously. I hadn't really expected him to know.

"I'm not stupid my dear." Apollo said, upon seeing my reaction, "I know my little sister quite well." I rolled my eyes and quickly regretted it. Apollo smiled.

"Still, it wasn't the smartest thing you could've done. You just made quite a few enemies." Apollo said, taking the cloth away from my head momentarily.

"Why aren't you one of them?" I asked, slyly. Apollo reapplied the cloth to my forehead.

"Because you're gonna make a strong and powerful enemy." He replied. God, he was hot. I narrowed my gaze in attempt to make it look like I wasn't looking at his huge biceps.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Apollo put the cloth down on the nightstand and I saw that it was soaked in Ichor.

"Well on top of being surprisingly gorgeous, you're smart, clever, a great fighter, very observant, and you have more abilities than any one on Olympus." Apollo replied. He handed me another square of ambrosia. I nibbled on it carefully. I sighed.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Now I'm stuck in this room for the rest of forever and I can't even escape Olympus even if I wanted to." I said, gesturing to the gold cuffs on my arms. Apollo nodded sympathetically.

"Well, I don't know what you can do. I've never been trapped in a room before." Apollo replied, "Except for the time that Artemis locked me in a room because she was sick of my poetry when we were younger." He looked blankly, remembering the memory. I forced myself not to smile. Apollo stood up and started to walk towards the huge door. I grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" I exclaimed. Apollo smiled. His skin was warm under my touch.

"Shhh, little Titan. I will be back." Apollo replied and I let go of his wrist. He walked out the door and locked it. I could easily escape the room, but there was no point. I couldn't leave Olympus anyways. I sighed and pulled myself off the bed. I walked through a small door and found myself in a very large, torch-lit bathroom. Soft pipe music played from a hidden source and the smell of vanilla and jasmine wafted towards me. A small skylight let a tiny bit of natural light in. It couldn't hurt to take a bath. I stripped and took off all the jewelry. I stepped into a large pool that was on the far edge of the room. The water rippled as I sank down to my hips. I noticed rose and lavender petals floating on the top of the water. I stepped deeper and the water rose to my neck. I dove under and noticed that there was a small hearth, covered by glass, at the bottom of the pool. So that was what heated the pool. I came back to the surface and took a deep breath. I had moved deeper into the pool and the water rose about half an inch. I bent backwards and wet my hair. I noticed a tray of exfoliates, soaps, and lotions on the side of the pool. When I finished washing, I pulled myself out of the pool. I found a new dress on a rack over by the small rock sink. I dried off and pulled the dress on. I put on my jewelry and accessories and looked for away to dry my hair.

Suddenly, I heard a gurgling sound from behind me. The pool was slowly emptying. Once it was empty, the pool began to refill. Petals fell from the ceiling and settled on the water of the pool. Well, now I knew where everything had come from. I eventually found a hair dryer and hair straightener. I plugged it into a outlet hidden by a pile of rocks that strangely resembled the Stone Henge and quickly fixed my hair. I finally walked out of the bathroom about an hour later. I opened the door and walked into my dark room. I saw that there was a bit more natural light than there was earlier. I felt a hand run through my hair and another hand on my shoulder.

"You smell nice, little Titan." Apollo whispered. I rested my right hand on his hand and my left shoulder. I lowered my eyes and smiled. He swung me around to face me.

"You're so gorgeous. Too bad you're taken." Apollo whispered, taking my hands in his. He brought our hands to his chest.

"I'm not taken, remember. He broke up with me almost five hours ago. I'm totally available" I replied, softly. He gazed into my eyes.

"Well that's a completely different story, then." Apollo whispered. He brought my hands behind his neck and let them settle there. I smiled on the inside. I was an immortal now, I could be a player. Luke didn't know what he had lost. I almost winced remembering Luke, but I quickly pushed him out of my head. Apollo brought his hands to my shoulders and ran them down my back, and finally rested them on my hips. He pulled my body close to his. Apollo ran his lips carefully across my collarbone and rested momentarily at the hollow of my throat. I sighed deeply and he was encouraged.

"Little Titan" He breathed over my throat, "My little Titan." He started to kiss my jaw and slowly brought his lips to mine. There was a moment of hesitation before he rested his lips on mine. Our lips moved in synchrony for a moment before he pulled away. He kissed my cheek and then my temple. We let go of one another. I looked up at him.

"I know what we're going to do tonight." Apollo said. I tensed. He laughed softly.

"Don't worry, not that." Apollo whispered, "We're going to help you escape." I hugged him when I realized that what he was saying.

"Thank you!" I replied. He smiled.

"I'll be back, little Titan. When the sky grows dark" Apollo replied, after a moment or two of silence. I nodded.

"Be ready" He said and slipped out the door.

Apollo snuck back into my room about three hours later. He wore black now, as opposed to the white he wore earlier. There was a glint of silver in his hand as he slipped into my room. I was in bed pretending to be asleep. I had changed into a black dress that I had found and changed my gold jewelry to silver. I pulled myself up and out of bed. Apollo handed me a ring which I recognized as Pandora. He handed me a bracelet that I recognized as Chaos.

"It was the least I could do" Apollo said. I looked at him gratefully.

"You don't know how much I owe you right now." I told him. Apollo gave me a sly glance.

"You can pay me back later. I'll be expecting it." Apollo said, a sly tone sneaking into his voice. I smirked and grabbed my bag as we snuck out the door. I crept down through the paths of Olympus, following Apollo. He led me past the elevator and to a small tunnel.

"If you follow this, you'll find yourself on the outskirts of New York City." Apollo said. He grasped my arms and broke the cuffs off with little difficulty.

"Thank you." I told him. I hugged him.

"Good luck, little Titan. Be safe." Apollo said. I started down the tunnel and Apollo sealed it off. I was left in blackness.

**Me: *Pants* Review please! *Falls over in exhaustion***


	10. Chapter 10

Luke POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will**

**A/N: AHAHAHAHHA! I'M BACK BABY! OH how I've missed you guys. I have defeated writer's block and I finally have my laptop back. I'm also trying to write a novel so it's hard for me to get my priorities straight, but I'm trying. Just try and stick with me! Let's just put it this way: Life is a bitch! So enough of my rambling: Here's the long awaited chapter! **

I sat on the edge of my bunk in the Poseidon cabin. Even though the ban on the Big Three having kids had been lifted a while ago, I was still the only kid in the Poseidon cabin. The ironic part is that I wasn't even the true son of Poseidon. The only reason I was in the camp at all was because Poseidon had blessed me when I was born. His blessing allowed me to have the abilities of other Demigods.

It was four o'clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I was replaying the scene of Olympus in my head. I just could not believe that I had said such an awful thing to Vendetta. It didn't really matter to me that she was a lot older than me. I didn't know what had possessed me to say such an awful thing to Vendetta. I was truly in love with her, but the whole Titan's daughter thing was confusing me. Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the cabin door. I opened the door and saw Victoria, the daughter of Aphrodite, standing there. She gave me a sad smile.

"Could you not sleep either?" She asked, softly. I shook my head. Victoria lowered her chocolate brown eyes. A strand of curly blonde hair flew across her face as she raised her head again.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" Victoria inquired, looking up at me.

"Sure. It might help me get to sleep." I said, closing the door to my cabin as quietly as I could. A chilly breeze tickled my neck as I stepped out into the night. Victoria started off down the path leading to the lake. I followed her at a slower pace. The trees covered the path in shadows. The smell of jasmine filled the air and petals fell from a nearby cherry blossom tree. The sight and smell reminded me of Vendetta's perfume. I remembered that it was her favorite perfume and she never went anywhere without it on. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about how sexy and intoxicating that scent was. Remembering what I had just done to Vendetta I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I saw Victoria walking in front of me. Her blonde hair bounced off of her shoulders even though her step was very light. The moon's light reflected off a silver charm bracelet on Victoria's left wrist. Vendetta had given it to her for her birthday last year. As we neared the lake, I slowed to even an even slower pace to admire the silver moonlight reflecting off the water.

"You think she's ok?" Victoria asked quietly, stopping next to me. She gazed out over the water as if remembering how earlier today she and Vendetta had been having the time of their lives. I felt her fingers brush my wrist gently. I jumped slightly at the touch.

"Well when I saw her earlier, she was fine." I replied, hoping to make Victoria feel a little bit better. Victoria gave a small smile. She looked up and her eyes widened. After a few seconds I realized that she was staring over my shoulder.

"There's something over there." Victoria whispered, hints of fear creeping into her voice. The breeze of the night transformed into a strong wind. The trees bent and swayed, threatening to fall. Their groans and shrieks filled the air and night. In seconds a peaceful night had turned into a chaotic phenomenon. That's when I heard Vendetta's scream split the night like a sharp axe. The whole world exploded into gold and my consciousness went black.

**Vendetta POV (A little bit earlier) **

Apollo had been true to his word when he said that the tunnel would end on the outskirts of New York City. I immediately changed my clothes to match an average New York City citizen's. I was now wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a zombie apocalypse fitted t-shirt, and zombie high heels. My right ear had a collection of hoops and studs up it while my left ear only had a single stud. A collection of chains hung around my neck and bracelets covered my arms. Pandora and Chaos rested in their usual places on my right ring finger and my left wrist. On my right wrist was a golden tattoo of my parent's symbols. I sighed when I saw that tattoo. There was just no escaping my lineage.

I looked around at my surroundings. The only thing in sight was a stray cat and a beautiful Dodge Challenger. I found it weird that there was such a nice car in such a rundown neighborhood. That's when I understood what it was doing here. Apollo had put it here for me. I looked down at Chaos and saw a car key attached to it. Well I never claimed that I was the sharpest knife in where ever they keep the knives. I quickly walked up to the Challenger, unlocked it, and got in. I started the car and drove out of the neighborhood as quickly as possible. I was suddenly very happy that I had been taught how to drive four years ago. Up until this day I hadn't known why I didn't remember anything before my tenth birthday. Now I knew that I had been locked in Ichor for the past who-knows-how-many years. As I drove along I had no idea what I was going to do. I couldn't go to Luke because we were no longer together and I had just kissed Apollo. I couldn't go to Camp Half Blood because they'd just send me back to Olympus. I was stuck. Suddenly, my head pounded and a nauseous feeling enveloped me. I pulled over to the side of the road and laid my head on the steering wheel.

"Vendetta..." A harsh whispered sounded in my head. The raspy voice painfully pulled it's way through every cell in my brain. I gasped out in pain as tears began to stream down my face.

"Stop hurting me!" I screamed at the voice in my head. A terrible laugh responded to my plea.

"Do as I say, girl, and I will." The voice retorted. I nodded vigorously.

"Yes" I whispered, upset that I had given in so easily. The pain had been too much.

"That's a good girl. I am Typhon, the Father of All Monsters. You are going to help me resurrect your father. He knew this day would come and he cast an enchantment on you. Only a ritual performed with your blood can bring him back." Typhon told me.

"I understand. Please continue." I told the Father of All Monsters. I could almost see his ugly face smiling.

"Unfortunately, dearest Poseidon put me in Tartarus around twenty three years ago. I am the only one who knows the ritual. You must break me out of Tartarus in order to resurrect your father." Typhon finished.

"Why do I want resurrect my father?" I asked, cautiously.

"The gods hate you, but if you were to resurrect your father, the Titans would love you. The Titans would help you get the power that you rightfully deserve." Typhon said, his harsh voice actually sounding inviting for a second. I contemplated the options.

"I'll do it." I replied to Typhon's voice. Happiness flooded through my head and body. My pounding headache disappeared. I put the car in drive and started down the road again.

"Good, good. The entrance to Tartarus is in Hades' domain." Typhon said, "In Hollywood." I nodded and sped up a bit. A sucking noise and feeling filled my head as Typhon's presence faded. I decided that if I wanted to get to Hollywood anytime soon, I had to use my powers. I used all of my concentration to open up a portal leading to Hollywood. Suddenly, having a Titan as a father was pretty cool.

The sky over Hollywood was just starting to fade into blackness. Tiny stars were starting their nightly glimmer. The Challenger I was driving started drifting in the direction of the Hollywood sign. So Typhon literally meant in Hollywood. I got out of my car and started towards the Hollywood sign.

****************************************\PAGE BREAK/******************************************

It had been three hours since I had gotten into Hades' realm. I remembered the sweat pouring down my face and back. My blood had raced through my veins like thousands of tiny race cars. I had long ago ditched my heels and traded them in for combat boots. In the three hours I had freed Typhon. It had all been much like a blur actually. Tartarus was easy to open. A single drop of my blood had been enough sacrifice to get a single being out of the hellish prison. Typhon had adopted a human form and was now sitting in the passenger seat of my Challenger. I had the pedal to the metal because I knew that Hades would sort out the chaos any minute now.

"Open the portal! They're after us!" Typhon hissed. I opened a portal as quickly as I could without taking my attention away from my driving. The portal reappeared and deposited us on a backroad in midstate New York. The portal closed with a gurgling noise and we were left in blackness. The stars and the moon were cloaked by dismal clouds.

"Get a fire started. We must perform the ritual as soon as possible." Typhon said. He got out of the car and started to chant in a language I didn't understand. I got out of the car and found dry wood for firewood. I lit a flame at the bottom of the wood pile and a small fire began to burn. I spun on heel to face Typhon.

"The fire is re..." I began, but as soon as I had turned Typhon plunged a knife into my chest. Shock flooded through my veins and chilled my blood into ice. I screamed as Typhon pulled the knife back out. He held the knife over the flames and I watched as drops of shimmering blood fell into it. Pain began to coarse through my veins and organs. Screeching filled my head and the ground began to crack. I screamed again when suddenly the world burst into gold. That's when everything faded black.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review and let me know!**


End file.
